With the increasing recognition of ecological problems throughout the world, there has been particular emphasis placed on the rapidly expanding requirements for trash disposal as well as the minimization of effluents entering the atmosphere. Consideration has been given to various mobile vehicles which will burn refuse contemporaneously with a number of collections thereof and which have the advantages of reducing the volume of the refuse being collected and thereby the number of trips required to move the refuse to a disposal location. Such structures also have the long run advantage of reducing the capital expenditure for refuse equipment since a vehicle of this general type is capable of handling much larger volumes of refuse than traditional collection and compaction devices.
One such device is shown in Brandt et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,120 issued May 23, 1961. The apparatus shown therein has not been widely accepted, however, because it did not provide for complete burning of refuse and did not adequately deal with the ash and smoke generated by such a process.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a novel mobile furnace vehicle which will completely burn combustible refuse. It is a further object of the invention to provide apparatus which will produce a minimum of contamination of the air while reducing the volume of the refuse to as great an extent as possible.